


海妖求爱的信号

by Xmenz_ADuJun



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xmenz_ADuJun/pseuds/Xmenz_ADuJun
Summary: 渔民Zoro×海妖Sanji。意识流。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 3





	海妖求爱的信号

沿着蜿蜒海岸线一直走，你会发现在某个地方，一栋破旧的房屋扎根在金沙上，残留外墙的小块白色油漆暗示曾经是多么光鲜靓丽，而经过多年曝晒与潮湿水汽的侵蚀如今已陈旧不堪，露出腐朽恶臭的泥灰色。阳光时而被挂在屋外的结实渔网逐格分割，时而顺着带有锋利齿爪的耙挖渔具深深插入细幼沙子里，热度源源不断传入地底，喜阴的生物只好继续往下钻藏，逃至酷热气数散尽的地方。但无论太阳以何种方式牺牲，也未分得屋内男人一丝半点的注意力。

昏暗房间里，索隆四肢摊开放松地躺在雪白被铺上，任由器官陷落松软干净的回想。他若有所思又状如放空地看向高高的天花板，堪比月球表面的坑坑洼洼全部隐于黑暗，那拳头般大小的凹进去的地方，像黑洞一样吞噬着他毫无温度的视线。他不知道自那次意外发生以后又过了多少天，时间于他而言已经失去了意义，他只知道自己不能再度入眠，因为他会在睡梦中死去。当困意来袭，他会狠力掐住虎口让自己保持清醒，将灌了铅铁的沉重眼皮奋力抬起。

海风偶尔推开厚重的帘幕，掀起一角明亮，刺眼的光好比点满一千支白蜡的灵堂，索隆本能地闭上眼，排斥异物锐利而突兀的入侵。他不是不能见光，只是强光会加重眼睛的负担，增加身体疲劳感，黑暗才是现在毫不费力就能适应的颜色。风持续闹腾了好一阵子，等它渐渐失力，没法剪出一道外界的缺口，翻飞的帘幕再次回归平静，他却倦乏得无法睁开眼，跌坠在早已为他编织好的梦网。

大片的靛蓝在脑海里渲染开来，伴有金黄、翠绿、猩红、矿紫的碎片，以及深深浅浅的黑白斑点。深海的压力紧紧拥抱着他，将肺叶里的空气全部勒出，一串接一串透明小泡倾泻嘴角，如海王遗落的精子般亮泽剔透，晃晃悠悠向上漂流，即将浮水时薄膜爆裂，被包裹着的气体迸破而出，发出哔哩啵噜的叹息。

五彩斑斓的鱼群围住他狂舞，摇鳍摆尾是它们惯有的诡异舞步，调皮的海葵鱼从嘴里吐出爆珠，与索隆的发丝纠缠成团，不清不楚，大概以为那抹新绿是鲜嫩的海草罢了。一股冷流涌来，鱼群四散而逃，哗啦一声像撕开了绚烂浓稠的花布，顷刻间只留下他一人在原地，四周空空荡荡。寒冷水波划过他左眼受伤而落下的细长口子，像锯齿般来回研磨那条长出的新肉。

在冷流的尽头，他不止一次见到他。远处，十六七岁的少年向他缓缓招手，飘散的金发在水底流失了大半颜色，比下弦月散发的微光还要稀薄惨淡。每次索隆都会跟上他的步伐，好像受他召唤是本该发生的事情那般。他迷迷糊糊地游到某个地方，巨大的礁石伫立在旁，依稀能看出上面歪歪扭扭地写着几个字母——All Blue。他不清楚什么意思，但能感觉出此处便是那人的依赖与归属。

“来吧，索隆。”金发少年转过身面对他，呼唤他的名字，索隆差点没反应过来，因为太久太久没听过别人叫自己的名字了。当一个人不再同外界接触时，他的名字也失去了意义，不过是个可有可无的称号。“来吧，索隆。”低声呢喃在耳边再度响起，仿佛怪物的轻语，他才恍然意识到，这位来路不明的金发少年已经贴上他的身躯，纹满图案与符咒的臂膀圈住他粗壮结实的脖颈，两条白花花的大腿张开又合拢，将索隆下身牢牢控制住。

碧蓝色眼眸流露出天然洁净如神明般不可亵渎的光，绯红在少年脸上缓缓晕开，柔软薄唇微张着好似绮丽而脆弱的蝴蝶翅膀。谁也没料到，清秀纯然的脸庞在索隆视网膜上映出影像的同时，少年修长精瘦的身躯与他胡乱纠缠，淫荡不堪。小穴如水母透明的伞状体般一张一合，索隆近乎狂躁地将滚烫的性器径直捅入，粗硬的肉刃一下劈开他的娇嫩，一切毫无征兆又理所当然。

古铜色的双手用力掰开两瓣翘臀，丰腴肥美的嫩白臀肉从指缝漏出，索隆指甲浸染着来自少年特有的细滑情色。两条赤身裸体奇妙地连接在一起，浪潮随着冲锋涌进四肢百骸，又在男人抽离时无可奈何地泻出，被大海重新吞噬。少年脚趾绷紧，以缓解神经末梢的酥麻痛感，不一会儿才适应了那头蛮兽的横冲直撞。果然是他选中的男人，如鱼得水的性爱技巧和性感肢体令他狂热。

索隆试图腾出一只手，撩起少年碍事的额前碎发，金丝缠绕下是少年卷成圆圈的眉毛。“你叫什么名字？”得到的只有少年毫无意义的轻哼，和眸底翻滚跃动的欲火。或许他没有名字。只不过是一只魅惑人心的海妖，怎么会有名字。“你要吃了我吗？”索隆分明听见自己身体深处传出骨节碎裂的咔嚓声，黑红血液从每个毛孔渗出，如糜烂的浆果流脓一般，弥漫四周，被湿冷的蔚蓝稀释大半。

少年踌躇着摇了摇头，彼此鼻尖轻轻挨上，暧昧的呼吸相互交织，仿佛在恳求索隆的原谅。粗糙老茧如砂纸摩擦着他柔软精致的脸庞，在对方别过脸之前揩去他晶莹的泪，将沾了几滴温热的手指含入嘴中，咸涩液体混合着大海的气味在口腔扩散，委屈与爱意被敏感的味蕾悉数尽收。

“笨蛋圈圈眉，”由衷的笑意从心底升起，在哽塞的喉头打了个转儿，最终顺着粉舌滚落，化成一滩柔情蜜意，“不要难过。”面前少年的泪流得更凶了。他只好低头轻轻啄一口少年的眉，为这个奇异图腾印上独一无二的唇章。

漂浮破碎的梦境罅隙中隐约透出嘈杂的声音，像救护车的鸣笛，像海鸥的哀悼，像记者的快闪，像很多人在叽叽呱呱。他感觉自己正躺在那破旧的小渔船上，像往常那样酣睡。被阳光穿透烘热的浅层海浪夹卷着高温一下又一下推动着锚泊的船，他也随着浪潮的节奏摇晃。

\---

打捞人员说，失事渔船翻覆，渔民索隆早已死于海难。  
心理学家说，索隆遇海难死里逃生，得了创伤后应激障碍，日夜噩梦缠身。  
神经学家说，失去爱人过于悲痛的索隆得了梦游症，再次无意识地做出轻生举动。  
玄学家说，索隆走至深海是受了海妖蛊惑，邀请他共同谱唱缠绵缱绻的求爱的歌。  
作者说，沿着蜿蜒海岸线一直走，你只会看见陨落的残阳，那什么破旧的房屋，不过是笔尖幻想。


End file.
